Fight
by Keket-Chan
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge; No. 42. 'Duel' or 'Fight'. Set during Joyride. What would happen if Lance didn't ignore the Brotherhood in the hallway after joining the X-Men?


Lance watched Kitty go on her way to first period with Rogue, a slight smile tugging at his lips. She waved and beamed at him, telling him she'd see him at lunch. That was a thirty-minute 'date' he wouldn't miss. He turned right and headed to the boy's locker room for P.E. He was stopped when a hand the size of his waist grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the lockers. "What the hell?" Lance snapped.

"Hey there, Lance," a familiar voice hissed, the smirk of a conniving snake stretching across Pietro Maximoff's lips. He was definitely the last person Lance wanted to see at all.

"Out of my way, wide load," the brunet barked at Fred Dukes, prying himself from his powerful hand and proceeded to walk away from his former crowd. Tabitha Smith stopped him with a hand pressed on his chest. "So we heard the craziest thing, Lance," she purred. "You're now living with the geeks. Is that right?"

Lance didn't answer. That was enough to convince Todd Tolansky and the toad mutant snickered, "Dude, Mystique's gonna serve ya your balls on a platter for THIS one."

"She ain't coming back," Lance retorted, his annoyance with them evident. "The Brotherhood's history. You all just don't know it yet."

"Is it now?" Pietro circled him with the scheming glint in his cobalt eyes once more. "You really think we're done for, buddy?"

"Don't 'buddy' me. Why do you think I left, Maximoff?"

"My guess? To get that sweet piece of ass, Pryde."

Lance growled, disgusted and angry.

"You're nothing but a traitor, Alvers." In the silence of the school hallway, a lone clicking sound echoed. In Pietro's right hand was a seven-inch switchblade curled at the tip, unsheathed and gleaming in the light. "And traitors must die."

Before Lance realized that he left his own weapon at the Brotherhood boarding house, Pietro slammed him into the locker and sliced a gap from the ear to the neck. The brunet brought his knee up into the speed demon's stomach hard and snatched his wrist. The knife dropped with a loud clang, droplets of blood following it down. He threw him down to the tile floor and before long, punches were thrown and their bodies shimmered with blood, spit, sweat. Tabitha, Fred, and Todd-who sat on Fred's shoulder for cover-watched whole fight in horror. The two had become more than mutants; they were animals hell-bent on killing the other. The sly snake Quicksilver and the alpha male wolf Avalanche fleshed out before the other mutants' eyes.

Pietro seized Lance's neck hard, while Lance locked his teeth into Pietro's arm, drawing blood and not letting go, despite his current choking. Eventually he got a hand behind the silveret's head and slammed the side of his face into the floor. His snarl turned crazed, as did his dark brown eyes. "Can't run now, you little son of a bitch."

Four school resource officers hurried down the hallway, followed by Principal Edward Kelly. The cops tore Lance away from Pietro first, slapping the cuffs onto him immediately. "What the hell is going on here?" Kelly asked, sounding not entirely too shocked. From the start of his career at Bayville High, he knew the Brotherhood boys would give him nothing but trouble. However, as with the other three, he never expected anything this vicious to occur.

"He had a knife, sir," Lance panted. "What else could I do?" He spat at Pietro before the officers took him down the hall. "Just make sure you give us the same cell."

News traveled quickly. Kids crowded around their closed classroom doors, curious to see who was being arrested and the reason for it. Kurt was the first of the X-Men to see the apprehended Lance and he tried to keep Kitty away from it. Unfortunately, her phasing ability proved useful to her. When no one was looking, she stepped through the wall and saw Lance being dragged away. His knuckles were calloused and bruised, and there was a trail of crimson liquid trickling down the back of his neck.

The earth mutant sensed her standing there, and despite knowing what sort of reaction he'd get from her, he turned his neck and showed her his face. Kitty slapped her hand against her mouth and gasped at the sight of the slash down the left side of his face, the shiner on the right eye, the split bottom lip. The boy was such a mess, and things were only going to get worse. She wasn't a thing she could do about it, either. She couldn't even stop the tears that began to rim her eyes.

"Keep moving, kid," one of the SROs demanded. Lance scoffed and shifted his attention back to walking forward. Pietro caused him not only physical pain, but the speed demon succeeded in wounding him inside, as well. He picked up the welling blue eyes of his angel, and it tore up his heart.

_Forgive me, Kitty,_ Lance prayed. _I really fucked up this time._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so much for my first Evo fic lol. Seeing as how this is my current fixation, I'll be doing a bunch more Evo fics in the future, and longer than just this. Call this a test run to see if I can nail the characters right, which I feel I did. ...All right, it's 2 a.m. and I'm done rambling. Peace! 3**


End file.
